disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh & Company ''(In French: ''Les Animaux du Bois de Quat'sous) is a 1996 British/France/American Traditional Animated Family-Adventure-Drama Film Which is Directed By Jamie Mitchell, Karl Geurs, Philippe LeClerc and Elphin Llyod-Jones, Which Was Produced By Walt Disney Future Animation and European Broadcasting Union. Plot Once In January 29th 1956, The Film Begins In London, With Gathering People Around The Globe, Pooh Bear Lived In A.A. Milne‘s House Since Has Lots of Kittens of Keep Going, He Liked Honey as A.A. Gave The Kittens for Some Food, Everytime At Night, Pooh and The Old Kitten Friends Watched as The Cars Roving by The Window. January 30th 1956, Pooh and His Old Kitten Friends Kept Watching The Birds In The Next Day, Meanwhile for Night, Pooh Ate Honey for Dinner for Few Weeks Later. In January 31st 1956 as A.A. Milne Died, Pooh and His Old Kitten Friends Still Watched as The Children Is Getting Ready To Give Kittens Away, as Soon One Kitten Given Away. At Night, Pooh Bear Left In The Window as It‘s Raining on The Cardboard Box, He Jumped Down The Window, Into Water-Filled Cardboard Box, Was Broken Down and Slipped Into The Road, He Got Up, No Car In The Road Still, He Ran Quickly And Saw The Blue Fox Immediately, He Got Chased and Hide In The Tire of Magic School Bus as He is Scared of Those Blue Foxes. Next Night with No Rain Has Fallen, Pooh Bear Walked Down On His Way To White Deer Park for an 8 Minutes, Pooh Sat on The Grass Looked At The Moon and London Bridge for a Few Second. Later, Pooh is Getting Ready For His Journey To White Deer Park as He Watched The London Bridge, The Rabbits Tell Pooh Bear To “Come On Pooh! Keep Going!”, Pooh Bear Slowly Walked as He Is Gonna Make It To See The Great White Stag, Everytime as Rabbits and Pooh Bear Followed The Leader, Pooh is Almost Made It, He Still Walked Slowly But Fast, Finally, He Makes It To See The Great White Stag, Pooh Became The Friends of The Animals of Farthing Wood and White Deer Park Friends. Sometimes, He Met Badger and Mole, Fox, Vixen and Their Friends, All Time When Pooh‘s Journey Begins, Voice Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, A.A Milne, Duck and Tigger * Rob Rackstraw as Rabbit, The Graveyard Chickens, The Dogs and The Funny Hare * John Fielder as Piglet and The Kittens * Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit, Measley, Mole, Bold, Friendly, Hollow, Mossy, Sinuous and Mr. Shrew * Rupert Farley as Fox, Brat, Trey, Mr. Hare, Cat, Plucky, Fido, Thomas The Train (Cameo) and Ducky * Jon Glover as Scarface, Ranger and The Warden * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Sally Grace as Owl, Young Henry Hare, Weasel, Daphne Robin, Paddock and Charmer * Stacy Jefferson as Vixen, Adder, Kestrel, Mirthful, Mrs. Hare, Mrs. Rabbit, Lady Blue, Shadow, and Dreamer * Pamela Keevilkral as Dash, Speedy, Whisper, Cleo, and Mrs. Squirrel * Ron Moody as Badger, Toad, Whistler, Large Town Rat, Mark The Sherman, Bully, Spike, Rollo, Mr. Vole, Mr. Mouse, Eric Robin and The Great White Stag * Tara Strong as Roo * Kath Soucie as Kanga * Joey Lawrence as Christopher Robin (Recorded of His Dialogue Back In 1987) * Andre Stokja as Owl (Old Male Owl Character) * Dave Foley as The Train Driver * Frank Welker as The Various Kittens, Pooh’s Old Kitten Friends, The Wolf, Birds and The Bugs * Ken Sansom as Jeremy Hunt Scenes # Opening/Once Upon a Time In New York City # Welcome To White Deer Park # Pooh’s Question # Winter # Badger Gets Lost # Badger Got Injured/The Pooh‘s Search # Pooh, Cat and Badger In The Warden’s Cottage # The Winter’s Cold/Cat and Animals # Everything’s Great # Exploration # Recovery/Pooh‘s Great Reunion/The Company # Badger and Pooh/The No Time of Kestrel # Long Day/Same my Life # The New Enemies # The Battle of Poachers # The Several Between Pooh and The Gang/Goodbyes # Springtime/Never Ever/The Death of Mole # Joke Backfires/Scarfaces! # The Vixen and The Cubs # Chapter 20: The Death of Dreamer # The Several Battle Between Fox and Scarface/Morning Days # Chapter 21: Adder In The Bay/Scarface‘s Death # The Fox Cub Bold # Chapter 24: Important Pooh Bear # Silly Old Bear In Town/Christopher Robin in Street # The Same Way/Back To White Deer Park # Chapter 27: Bold Meets Shadow # Special, Pooh # Bold Saves Shadow From The Trap # Seen Me, Christopher Robin is Back In Trip of Street # My Baby/Pooh Returns To White Deer Park # Chapter 32: Bold‘s Hunt # Chapter 33: Somedays # Living Nowhere # Pooh!/It’s Silly # Chapter 36: Urban Fox # Pooh‘s Self # Chapter 38: Whisper # Hungry Pooh for Honey # Changes of Season/Sat Down, Pooh # Chapter 41: Tracked # Pooh Run! # Chapter 43: Rollo The Fluffy Dog # Happy Pooh Met Christopher Robin Again # Pooh Goes Back To White Deer Park Again/Somedays Maybe # Chapter 46: The Ties of Blood/Pooh or Rack # Let’s Try It # Back to The Country # Chapter 49: A Lack of Patience # A Friend in Need/Pooh‘s Life # Chapter 51: The Parting # The Enchanted # Chapter 53: The Farthing Wood Fox # Hello My Pretending Figure/Run Away! # The Death of The Great Stag # Meeting Badger and Shadow # General, Home # Jeremy Hunt/My Piece of Niece Colin # Missing Vowel/Trey # Farthinghurst/If Mossy is Not There # Good Company, Pooh/Wake Up! # Welcome Back To White Deer Park/The Gang Mission # Tigger‘s Hundred Acre Wood Mission # Clap Your Paws/Movements/Trey vs Fox/Plucky! # Dash Meets Plucky # Like Whisper and Her Son # Gotta Meet Jeremy Again # Some Company, Good Smart/Tada! # The Rats/Piece of Shoes Off/Adder Meets Sinuous # Try And Try! # Christopher Robin Helps Out # Injection! # The Hundred Acre Wood Mission Counties # Pooh‘s Power Place # Weasel, Cleo, Fido and Measley # The Worst Kind of Hurricane # Leader Trouble # The Old Badger In New Danger # Spy Weak # Weekends # The Might Spy # Homeward Bound # The New World # Bully! Bully! Bully! # Strangle Sinuous # The Finalize Battle # Large Town Rat Dies # Christopher Robin and Pooh Reunited # Scarface Returns/Train Chase # Scarface‘s 2nd Death/We Did It! # The Animals of White Deer Park # The Hundred Acre Wood Reunion # Christopher’s Birthday in White Deer Park # Ending Trivia * This is Winnie the Pooh‘s First European Broadcasting Union Film Which Was Released In 1996 * The Film Has To Be Released In January 5th 1996. * This is Inspired By The 1988 Film Oliver & Company. * This Film Takes Place With The Animals of Farthing Wood ''(The Series) Before The Events of The TV Series ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. * This is The Opening Scene is Where Before A.A. Milne’s Death and The Kids Giving Kittens Away from Pooh Bear’s In January 31st 1956. * Cameos Are Included Oliver, Dodger, The Magic School Bus, ALF (In Bed Sleeping), Thomas The Train, Laird, Hurkel (In Milne‘s Bed), Rosemary (In Milne’s Bed, Next To Her Mate), The Ghosts of Mole, Mrs. Hare, Mrs. Squirrel and Mrs. Rabbit Was After Their Death and The Aristocats Characters. * Like in Films, Badger and Shadow Are Mates in The Promotional Movies. * It Takes Place From Deaths: 2 Deers, Mr. Mouse (Old Age), Mole (Died from Cold), Dreamer, Mrs. Hare, Mrs. Rabbit, Bold, The Great Stag, Sinuous, Large Town Rat and Scarface (Two Deaths is: Bitten and Poisoned By Adder and Has Hitten By 2 Trains). Songs # Once Upon a Time in New York City - Huey Lewis # The Company - Winnie the Pooh # Same my Life - Hare # Goodbyes - Mole # My Baby - Christopher Robin # Hello My Pretending Figure - Mossy and Badger # Morning Days - Lady Blue # Scarfaces! - Scarface # My Piece of Niece Colin - Jeremy Hunt # Good Company, Pooh - Christopher Robin # Clap Your Paws - The Farthing Wood Gang # Some Company, Good Smart - The Animals of Farthing Wood Gang # The Animals of White Deer Park - Huey Lewis # Christopher is a Birthday Boy! - Pooh, His Friends and The Farthing Wood Gang # The End was Real - Pooh International Songs # The Animals of Farthing Wood Swedish Intro (Opening of the Flim) # The Animals of Farthing Wood Swedish Outro (End Credits of the Film) # Gib niemals auf (End Credits of the Film) Transcript Winnie the Pooh & Company/Transcript Soundtrack Winnie the Pooh & Company/Soundtrack Release Date January 5th 1996 Runtime 107 Minutes Music Score: J.A.C. Redford '''Songs By: '''Huey Lewis, The Disney Chorus, Pooh and The Gang and The Farthing Wood Gang Gallery FE6EC2F5-5941-4930-B672-F26993F35AF6.jpeg|French Poster (Les Animaux Du Bois De Quat'sous) 81E5B4C0-687C-4D37-B4C4-24AA1DA8618D.jpeg|Soundtrack Cover Category:1996 Category:1996 films Category:1990s Category:1990s films Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:Winnie the Pooh Films Category:Films about animals Category:Films set in London Category:Films about bears Category:Films about hares Category:Films about cats Category:Films about foxes Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about mices Category:Films about deers Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about moles Category:Films about voles Category:Films About Badgers Category:Films about owls Category:Films about tigers Category:Films about donkeys Category:Films about birds Category:Films about kittens Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:European Boardcasting Union Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Animated films Category:American animated films Category:British Animated films Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on Series Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Disney and Non-Disney crossovers Category:Crossover films